


Autumn Leaves

by citrussunscreen



Series: Spiral: Season [1]
Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble AyumuEyes. Narumi Ayumu could not find himself to stop and turn away from the stringed instrument. What he found terribly difficult to understand was not his action in allowing himself to portray his emotions through such an elegant piece of instrument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

Title: Autumn Leaves

Rating: K

Warnings: Shounen-Ai. Slight AyumuEyes.

Note: Small drabble…I suppose they can be seen as slight OOC if you look hard enough.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna

Autumn Leaves

It was a cold morning. The autumn leaves littered the streets, turning the roads into a golden yellow colour. The hazy mist became a thick fog as it covered up the bare trees, hiding the stick like arms from the children in their rooms. A tranquil silence fell upon the city, blending in smoothly with the still lit lamps.

Unknown to what had processed him to play the piano at such an ungodly hour, Narumi Ayumu could not find himself to stop and turn away from the stringed instrument. What he found terribly difficult to understand was not his action in allowing himself to portray his emotions through such an elegant piece of instrument, but the fact that his behaviour was odd. Just what could have made him stay in a place so modernised, so space-filled and ringing with fame and wealth. Namely, Eyes Rutherford’s penthouse, you could say.

A soft shuffle of feet halted the prodigious’ boy’s music, shifting his eyes to look at the pale haired blade child.

“Your style, it’s so beautiful” whispered the white haired as he sat beside Narumi’s little brother.

Receiving no response from the spiky hazelnut-brown haired student, the pianist placed his fingers on the piano keys gently. A soft serene melody played out from the thin pale fingers breaking the silence between them.

Soaking in the heavenly music, it was a while before Ayumu decided to join the professional pianist. Four hands magically portraying their emotions in music, an exquisite melody it was. Fingers pressing into keys softly, fingers rising for a pause subtlety, fingers hopping to press the flats and sharps smoothly, fingers dancing across the piano, this was a delicate way for the two talented pianists to communicate.

Stopping as if he suddenly realised something, Eyes glanced towards the clock before getting up from the bench like chair.

“You should get some sleep before I decide to kick you out for keeping me awake at this time with that talent of yours.”

Merely brushing the comment aside, Ayumu pulled the reluctant boy back down to sit on the chair.

“One last song for tonight”

Sighing, the blade child chuckled a little at the thought of how the person beside him could not give up on piano. Ayumu looked at him with determined eyes, gesturing for Eyes to start first.

A shy smile graced the prodigy’s face as he leaned in, leaving a warm peck on the lips of the boy who possess superb deductive skills.

He too, Eyes realised could not stray from the piano as he started off once more, finger gliding across the keys.

Both beautifully captured by the melody from the piano, both wrapped in the music reflecting their hearts, something so warm and soft, it is indeed hard to let go of.

 


End file.
